Tallstar/PR
Personality :As a younger cat, Tallstar was unsure of himself, torn between pleasing his father and becoming a tunneler or following his instincts to become a moor runner. However, after he goes on a journey of self-discovery and meets Jake, he becomes a noble and loyal WindClan warrior, sure of his place in the Clan and of the fact that the moor is his home. Tallstar rules WindClan as a wise and strong leader, and is respected by cats in every Clan. Relationships Sandgorse :When Tallkit was about to become an apprentice, his father was certain he would become a tunneler, and was already proud of him for carrying on the tunneler’s legacy in their family. However, when Tallpaw become a moor runner apprentice instead, Sandgorse is outraged, and becomes cold and distant with his son. Tallpaw is heavily affected by this, dismayed and confused at Sandgorse’s sudden change of attitude toward him. He thinks of becoming a tunneler just to please his father, although he knows he belongs on the moor and being in the tunnels frightens him. Things continue like this, until one day, Sandgorse goes down into the tunnels with one of the Greenleaf visitors, Sparrow. The tunnel collapses, and Sandgorse dies while Sparrow escapes. Talltail is devastated, and offers to become a tunneler to honor his father. However, Heatherstar ends the practice of tunneling in WindClan, and Talltail is furious with her for not letting him honor his father’s memory. To avenge Sandgorse, Talltail sets out on a journey to kill Sparrow, but when he finds him, Sparrow tells Talltail that Sandgorse sacrificed himself to save him in the tunnels. Not wanting to have Sandgorse’s sacrifice go to waste by killing the very cat he died to save, Talltail let’s Sparrow go, knowing that Sandgorse wouldn’t want Talltail to kill the loner. In StarClan, Sandgorse gives Tallstar a life for forgiveness. Palebird :Palebird is Tallkit’s mother, and although Tallkit tries to play with her and bond, Palebird always seems sad and tired. Tallkit does not understand why she never wants to leave the nursery, and thinks that she is just sad that his littermate, Finchkit, died. He sometimes wonders if Palebird would be more happy if Finchkit had survived and he had died. Palebird was a tunneler before she went to the nursery, and she agrees with Sandgorse that Tallkit should become a tunneler as well. She is disappointed when Tallpaw become a moor runner instead. Tallpaw and his mother are distant, and Palebird remains in the nursery even after Tallpaw becomes an apprentice. Palebird ignores Tallpaw, and Tallpaw is disappointed in his mother’s behavior. After Talltail is made a warrior, Palebird gets a new mate, Woollytail. Talltail disapproves this, as he feels that she is forgetting Sandgorse on purpose. When he tries to talk to her, she ignores him in favor of her own kits, even after he was gone for a while on his journey to kill Sparrow. However, he soon realizes that Palebird is just trying to find happiness in her own way, and that it’s best to leave her with her new family. Dawnstripe :Dawnstripe is a kind and supportive mentor to Tallpaw, and recognizes his skills as a moor runner. She helps him when he feels inadequate, and pushes him to do his best. Talltail enjoys training as a moor runner under her, and respects her as a mentor. Dawnstripe is proud when he becomes a warrior, and gives him a life for patience when he becomes leader of WindClan. Shrewclaw :Shrewclaw would constantly tease Talltail when they were younger, calling him ‘Wormcat’ and saying that he should have become a tunneler. Talltail is annoyed at Shrewclaw’s jabs, and hates the brown tom. However, after he returns from his journey, Shrewclaw confesses that he missed Talltail, and Talltail realizes that Shrewclaw was not trying to be mean. They become friends, and Talltail mourns for Shrewclaw when he is killed. Shrewclaw returns to give Tallstar a life for upholding the warrior code during his leadership ceremony. Jake :Talltail meets Jake on his journey to kill Sparrow. He has accidentally eaten a poisoned rat, and Jake takes him to his housefolk, and nurtures him back to health. During the time Talltail spends in Jake’s housefolk’s den, they become friends, and Jake comes with Talltail on his journey. Talltail enjoys Jake’s company and calming presence, and Jake is the one to convince Talltail not to kill Sparrow. Jake also makes Talltail realize that his true home is on the moor, and although Talltail wants to stay with Jake, they must part ways. Tallstar remembers Jake throughout his time as leader, and never takes a mate or has kits. Tallstar also recognizes Fireheart as Jake’s son, and is proud of him. Tallstar is reunited with Jake in StarClan. Firestar :Tallstar cares for Firestar as though he is his own son, as he recognizes Fireheart as Jake’s son. He respects his decisions, and often has WindClan support ThunderClan in their endeavors. During Firestar and Tallstar’s time as leaders, their Clans form a strong alliance, and Tallstar and Firestar are friends. However, when Tallstar dies, his successor, Onestar, abolishes WindClan’s connection with ThunderClan, believing that he has to show how strong a leader he is by making WindClan independent. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages